wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fritz
Fritz '(Pronounced '"Fuh-RITZ") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #81 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Fritz is the Boss of level 18. He is very defensive and strikes often. He is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Gwen and Ai. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. In Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice, he is good at a skill level of 731. He is good at neither Table Tennis nor Basketball. His level in Basketball is 465, with a team of Lucía and Matt. His skill in Table Tennis is around 390. He is the Vice-Champion in Cycling, coming 2nd out of 98 behind Anna. Wii Party In Wii Party, Fritz is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on an "American Miis" article '''or for '''making an edit on a German Miis article. * His Japanese name is Furittsu '(フリッツ''). * His skill level is always above 375 and below 800. * He is the best male Mii in Cycling. * Including himself, his Basketball team consists of only Champions and Vice Champions (Lucía and Matt being Champions, himself being a Vice-Champion) * Although '''Fritz has neither facial hair nor glasses, he does not use the default black color for either of them. His facial hair is gray, and his glasses are orange. * Fritz is one of the few CPU Miis who is Pro Class at nothing except Cycling. * Fritz is the only Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to be a Vice-Champion. * His name is a nickname for the German names, Frederick and Friedrich. * In Table Tennis, Fritz is right-handed. Gallery FritzDACotQR.JPG|Fritz's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-15-0.png|Fritz's Badge. Fritz.png|Fritz as the level 18 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Fritz Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Fritz in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.49.03 PM.png|Fritz in Basketball. 036.jpg|Fritz in the middle. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074751.jpg|Fritz and his teammates Matt and Lucía in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (21).png IMG_0155.JPG|Fritz in Table Tennis. DSC01957.JPG|Fritz in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (33).png|Fritz playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0707.JPG|Fritz sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (37).png|Fritz (left) in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-10-01 (259).png 2018-10-01 (68).png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Cole, Fritz, and Misaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Silke as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Fritz, Cole, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Cole and Fritz particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Misaki, Cole and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Asami as the referee in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (20).png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png User-ILoveBubble28392.jpg|Barbara and Lucía fighting with Fritz the Teddy bear in Tomodachi Life Fritz in Baseball.png MiitopiaFritzImage.jpg|Fritz in Miitopia IMG_2343.jpg|Fritz with Andy, Chika, Yoko, Cole, Shouta, Mike, and Rin IMG 2763.jpg IMG 2767.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(60).jpg Badge-50-2.png Badge-55-0.png Badge-78-0.png Sarah, Hayley and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucía, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Michael and Kathrin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Fritz, Luca, Barbara and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Ursula,_Fumiko_and_Fritz_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Misaki,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Megan, Holly, Fritz and Ren participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Cole, Ursula and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fritz, Patrick, Haru and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Fritz participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Fritz in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(247).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 03 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 31 31 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 02 58 PM.png Steve, Fritz, David, and Midori in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg Yoko Marisa and Fritz in a Wii U match.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Red Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color